Doppelgangers
by Sabanoodles
Summary: "Do you believe in doppelgangers?" Matsumoto has seen a doppelganger. And it suspiciously looks like Hitsugaya. HitsuHina drabble.


Doppelgänger

by _Sabanoodles_

**disclaimer** If I owned Bleach, Gin wouldn't have died.

**dedication**_ xMeme_

* * *

The 10th Division captain slid open the door to his barrack.

"Taicho!"

Hitsugaya turned to see his lieutenant sprawled on the couch. It was no surprise for him to find empty sake bottles on the table.

"Where were you?" she asked. He had come back quite late, late enough for people to wonder his whereabouts.

"Out," was his laconic reply.

"Out where?"

"Did you finish your paperwork?" He ignored her previous question.

"Hai, hai," she replied quickly, with a wave of her hand. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"Then what's that the stack of papers under the couch?"

"Do you believe in doppelgängers?" she asked, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" he asked, startled, yet annoyed for being ignored.

"You know, a look-alike."

"I know what a doppelgänger is!" he snapped. "And why not? We've fought reigais before."

"Noo!" Rangiku disagreed, turning her flushed face to face her captain. "A doppelgänger. Not a reigai. Reigais are copies exactly, even memory. I think doppelgängers act differently. So have you seen one before?"

Hitsugaya sighed; there was no use when Matsumoto was drunk. He played along. "Never seen one, besides regais."

"Well I have."

"Really now." He made his way to his desk, after grabbing the hidden paperwork.

"Uh huh..." She sat up. "In fact... I saw one tonight. I was waking back to the barracks when I passed a dark alley."

Hitsugaya didn't respond and Rangiku continued.

"And guess what, Taicho? It looked oddly like you!"

Hitsugaya continued writing, half listening. "Uh huh..."

"And it was with Hinamori."

Hitsugaya froze and seemed to be listening carefully.

"Did you now..." he said subconsciously, his mind working.

"Yeah, taicho. I couldn't see clearly-" Hitsugaya idly thought if it was because she was drunk. "-but it looked like they were doing some...suggestive things." At this, Matsumoto was smirking, as if she knew something. "Ah! Maybe I shouldn't be telling someone like you, taicho," Rangiku fearlessly added. _That_ should do it.

"Good to know, Matsumoto. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." He got up from his desk, gathering the done paperwork neatly in a pile and walked towards the exit, sliding open the door.

But before he left the room, Rangiku called out.

"Taicho! You might want to wear a scarf or something. It's not proper to attend meetings like that!"

The back of Hitsugaya's neck noticeably reddened. "_Go to bed, Matsumoto,_" was all he grumbled, before he fixed his captain haori and slid the door behind him.

Back at the Tenth Division barracks, Matsumoto breathed, "_finally!_" before she loudly guffawed, not caring if neighboring shinigamis heard her.

Maybe doppelgängers just don't exist.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

...

In case you didn't get it, Rangiku was going on about seeing a Hitsugaya look-alike, when she really knows it was the real thing doing who-knows-what with Hinamori ;D (Oh but if you _really _did not catch that, please tell me, and I'll make some revisions to make it more clear.

I'm not sure if Rangiku is drunk enough or maybe she could just be pretending (that sounds kind of fun though) but :P whatever.

I tried not to use Hitsugaya's first name, Toushirou or Toshiro or whatever spelling you want to use, simply because I don't know the spelling. And I didn't want to use ō all the time because that's just annoying. So if there's a lot of "Hitsugaya" and "captain" there, I apologize.

And the plural form of reigai? No idea. Regais? (of course not...) Reigai-tachi? whatever.

The part where Rangiku suggests Hitsugaya to wear a scarf was not planned (because, you know, after time-skip, Hitsugaya wears a scarf.) but just happened. Just putting that useless piece of info out there.

If there are any other errors, even to the smallest spelling mistake, please tell me and I'll edit it.

Thanks for reading!

•Sabanoodles•


End file.
